valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bosses and Mini-Bosses
Schedule If you are wondering when a certain boss/miniboss that isn't currently available will be created, this is the schedule for some of them. Deep Forest / Ydalir ------------------------- March 07 (DONE) Stair Bridge / Bifrost ------------------------- March 09 (DONE) Annex Palace / Sessrumnir --------------- March 11 (DONE) Dumper Ville / Utgard ------------------------ March 13 (DONE) Barren Wood / Urdarbrumnr --------------- March 14 (DONE) Mist Cloud / Valhalla ------------------------- March 16 (DONE) Shine Bridge / Bifrost ------------------------ March 18 (DONE) Velvet Valley / Hraundalur ------------------ April 06 (DONE) Wide Plain / Vigrid ---------------------------- April 08 (DONE) Ancient Abyss / Fresei ---------------------- April 09 (DONE) Forgotten Ville / Utgard ---------------------- April 11 (DONE) Dark Wood / Urdarbrumnr ------------------ Low Swamp / Hvergelmirunnr ------------- Ash Cloud / Valhalla ------------------------- Acid Valley / Hraundalur -------------------- Vast Abyss / Fresei -------------------------- Check-up of all bosses ---------------------- Video Voltanus (02.04.2010) Baharabor (02.04.2010) Bone Crasher (02.04.2010) Pokus (02.04.2010) Cockatrice (02.04.2010) Chimera (02.04.2010) Adum (03.04.2010) Vardus (03.04.2010) Girmunt (04.04.2010) Landbalinn (04.04.2010) Mantis (04.04.2010) Stonewood (04.04.2010) Demon Spear (05.04.2010) Duraken (05.04.2010) Grengan (06.04.2010) Tekas (06.04.2010) Basilisk (06.04.2010) Niddrash (06.04.2010) Desert Snake (08.04.2010) Desert Eagle (08.04.2010) Kardomun (08.04.2010) Draco (08.04.2010) Ignis (09.04.2010) Kanofs (09.04.2010) Legia (10.04.2010) Coelacanth (10.04.2010) Klalis (11.04.2010) Lick Teras (11.04.2010) Bone Lich (12.04.2010) Berdomus (12.04.2010) Illene (13.04.2010) Charleah (13.04.2010) Gast (14.04.2010) Gorgon (14.04.2010) Update ''(04.04.2010) I added a list of bosses and minibosses that now have their video on their pages. ''Update ''(02.04.2010) Well obviously I can't stick to a schedule. I've been busy and distracted from Valkyrie Sky lately. Not sure how long until I can get back to this more full-time. I'm adding the videos though. ''Update (25.03.2010) As you all probably noticed, I'm considerably late in my schedule. I don't think I can catch up with it, so I'll changed the dates to something more doable. Update (12.03.2010) I redownloaded everything and it seems like I fixed the problem. I'm back into business. I'll try to catch back on the schedule. Update (10.03.2010) My GameKiss Launcher is broken, meaning I have to reinstall it, and the only way I found to do that is to redownload and reinstall from scratch. Currently downloading the game. Will update this when I get the game back running. Kamisama420 14:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Others will come as I get the required levels to do them. Also keep in mind that this is a basic schedule and that it may change depending on my disponibility and time. Thank you for your patience. Kamisama420 09:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I have screenshots of mantis (ydalir) so if you want i can put it up or at least some screenshots of the attacks. One issue i came across with just the screenshots is that i can't really describe the speed of the bullet. A video is much easier but I think i will lag a lot if i try to record with fraps or something. Maybe I'll try it after I reformat my compuer. 03:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Err yeah that was me.Ruish 03:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry about it Ruish, I have videos of every boss up until now. That's how I can get pin-point screenshots of the attacks. Once I have all bosses done, I'll get into uploading the videos. Leave it to me. ^_- :--Kamisama420 03:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC)